Stay For a Moment Longer
by myunnoticeablebabblings
Summary: Blaine lost the love of his life and Kurt is just trying to remember as his dreams are being invaded by molten gold eyes, while Blaine longs for porcelain skin. Werewolf!Klaine (I'm bad at summaries, sorry) Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hi! This is my first ever Fan Fic, so I apologize if it's bad. I've never done anything like this so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee**

* * *

The multiple clicking of shoes echoed through the hall way as the heel of the group's shoes hit the marble in sync. Everyone at Dalton knew who they were. They were known as the Warblers, Dalton Academy's show choir.

But these weren't just ordinary boys. No they had a secret, a secret that should be kept and protected from those who couldn't begin to comprehend it.

And as they continued walking to their choir room, they couldn't have begun to guess what the future held for them.

Especially not Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Kurt Hummel woke with a start as dreams of midnight black hair and golden eyes invaded his mind. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he pushed it aside so it didn't mess with his day.

This dream in particular was filled with sad amber eyes, flecked with green staring at him and screaming with agony and hate as he looked around frantically and desperately calling for help, pain written so clearly on his face, but it was cut short as he woke to the blaring of his alarm.

As Kurt Hummel turned in his pillow, he felt something damp press against his face, he looked down and found tear tracks etched in to the fabric of his pillow. He touched his face and soon found out he was crying.

All at once, vision's of the nightmare came back ten fold, his chest gave a painful pound and a lump started to form in his throat that he couldn't swallow down as tears prickled in the back of his eyes. The room was getting blurry as fresh tears invaded his vision and he couldn't help the hitched sob he let out in his pillow as he tried to calm down his breathing and slow down his heart rate as more flashes of the 'dream' flashed before him. It felt like his heart was in a vice grip that wouldn't give and his breaths were becoming more labored and frantic.

"Dude, wake up or we're gonna be late for school!", Finn's muffled voice yelled through the wood of his door as he rasped his knuckles on it. "Oh and we have to pick up Rachel too."

And just like that Kurt was snapped out of his reverie, he took in a big gulp of air like he was breaking through the water's surface after being under too long.

Kurt yelled that he'd be ready in a while as he dries his eyes and registered what Finn had said. He rolled his eyes on the last part though. It's not that he hated Rachel, but she was insufferable in the morning and all he wanted to do was sleep and not be subjected to an earful of everything glee club and a glances of hideous sweaters and plaid skirts.

But nothing was going to get in the way of Kurt Hummel and an opportunity to wear an outfit.

He hesitantly rolled out of the warmth of his bed trying to linger a little while longer, but knew he couldn't if he wanted to get to school on time and pick up Rachel.

He picked out an outfit for the day, which would probably be ruined, and laid it neatly on his bed as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The pack continued walking down the marble hall way as they all shared concerned glances.

Their alpha, Blaine Anderson, walked in front of them, but the wolf leading them wasn't the Blaine they were use to. This Blaine looked tired , but most of all broken. They all knew why, but none of them dared breathe _His_ name in fear of being ripped apart by an out of control wolf, and an alpha at that.

They all came to an abrupt stop as Blaine turned around and looked Wes directly in the eyes. Everyone was deathly quite as they waited for him to say something, anything. The words he said next shouldn't have come as a surprise, but you could still feel the absolute sadness radiating off the pack.

"I want to take the Sentence." Blaine said tiredly, but with enough sadness that his voice cracked on the last word.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the steam of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as goosebumps raced up and down his body as the cool air whipped against his flushed, pink skin.

He didn't know why, but he could feel something in his chest give a dull tug that indicated that something was coming and it was coming fast. He felt excitement and dread swell up inside him like a live thing.

As he stepped in front of the mirror and stared into his puffy eyes, all he could hear was his mother's voice, breathless and full of desperation.

* * *

_"People will come after you, but you have to promise you won't let anyone know."_

_"I don't know what's happening, please tell me?", Kurt sobbed out, cradling his mother to him._

_"Keep out of sight and don't let anyone know what you are until you find _Him_ again" Elizabeth strained out her throat as her lungs contracted in exertion._

_"Find who again? I don't remember who?!" Kurt cried desperately._

_"Promise." Elizabeth wheezed out as her usually gentle voice became gruff._

_"I promise." Kurt breathed brokenly as he watched the life fade from his mother's eyes._

He'd never cried so hard and so much in his life.

* * *

Kurt hastily wiped the tear off his cheek as he heard his dad yell that it was time to go to school.

He quickly swung his satchel over his shoulder and promptly ran down the stairs two at a time. He said goodbye to his dad and Carole as he stepped out of the door. A cold breeze hit his face, staining his cheeks pink.

He started the car as soon Finn jumped into the passenger seat and started talking about football. Reversing out of the driveway, he thought about this week's Glee club assignment. Dreams.

The car door slammed shut as Rachel hopped in. He was already dreading the next destination, McKinley. His own personal hell, at least he had an extra outfit in his locker.

* * *

Blaine shut his eyes tight as he said the words so he wouldn't have to see the look of hurt in his pack's eyes.

He couldn't do it any more. He couldn't live with the empty feeling in his chest and the painful tug in his heart. He had to do this so he could be with his love once again.

The only thought in his mind were cerulean, everything eyes staring at him behind those gorgeous long eyelashes, flawless porcelain skin and kissable, pink lips softly parted as a beautiful bell-like giggle whispered passed them.

_Kurt._

* * *

The empty feeling in his chest, like he was missing something, and the painful tug in his heart were more evident than ever as his back exploded with pain while he sat on the floor with his knees drawn tight to his face and his back against the lockers. He could hear the distant cackle of the jocks as they all high-five each other, leaving him on the ground.

He squeezed his eyes shut and all he saw were hazel eyes staring at him with such love that it made his knees want to buckle and smooth, olive skin that crinkled at the sides of his eyes as a stunning smile spread across his face and warmed his heart. He knew the name that belonged to that handsome face because he heard it whispered like a soft lullaby in his dreams.

_Blaine._

* * *

**Please leave a review or comment. Thank you, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated earlier. I have been literally swamped with work. This chapter isn't that long and I'll try to make up for that in the future when I get a good hang of this. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thank You so much if you're even glancing at this! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy even a little bit.**

**I'm not very confident about it, I still have to try and get a hang of it, but thank you nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.**

* * *

"Blaine!...Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes shot open as he was pulled out of his day dream about Kurt.

_**Kurt.**_

Sweet, beautiful, perfect, amazi-

His chest began to ache thinking about his lost mate as tears threatened to fall.

"Blaine!" Wes said exasperatedly, but carefully like he knew he could snap at any second.

Blaine looked at him and by the expression on his face, he wasn't remotely happy and he could say the same about his pack.

He glanced past Wes's shoulder and saw faces full of conviction, determination and most of all, sadness. Sadness that he was taking The Sentence, but determined not to let him.

"Blaine..." David sighed next to Wes "Don't do this, you'll get through this...We'll keep helping you! Please?!

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there was no getting past this, but that side was pushed aside in an attempt to save one of his best friends. Blaine was pack and pack always looked out for one another.

"I can't get through this! _**THIS **_isn't something you can just get past! I loved Him David, _**still **_love Him with all my heart!**I JUST CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!**" Blaine was breathless as the words echoed and bounced against the smooth walls of the Lair.

They decided to move this conversation somewhere private instead of the choir room. They all mutually decided on the Lair and now here they were as deafening silence filled the room.

"Please? Please Blaine?" Came the quiet response from behind Nick.

There stood Jeff Sterling. Jeff could relate to the pain Blaine was feeling just like the rest of the pack, but not entirely because losing one's mate was one of the greatest pains to go through. But Jeff also felt a big hole in him, he could feel the emptiness inside the pack itself that would never go away because Kurt was pack, he was family.

Blaine looked at Jeff, silently telling him to just let him go, but Jeff couldn't as he stared in to those lifeless hazel eyes. Jeff couldn't let him go without a fight, wouldn't let him go. Jeff would fight for Blaine just like Kurt would have done, without hesitation.

He swallowed down a dry lump in his throat and willed the stinging in his eyes to go away as he thought about his best friend.

"No, Blaine" Jeff said with as much conviction as he could muster. All these years without Kurt weared on him, but not as much as it weared on Blaine."You are not doing this, we won't let you."

Nods and sounds of agreement came from the pack, but they all knew that it wasn't their choice at all. They all knew that Blaine should have taken The Sentence the day Kurt...'left', but he didn't. He didn't _because _of Kurt, even with Kurt gone he still manages to help them. He always did.

"I'm doing this." Blaine said with as much firmness as he could. This is the first time in a long time the pack has heard his voice with anything other than desperation, anger, sadness or resignation, but they all paled in comparison to how he use to sound.

"Blai-" Nick's comment was quickly cut of by a growl from Blaine.

"No. Nick" Blaine grounded out. "You don't know what it's like and you'd want to end this never ending sadness if Jeff had died"

Blaine knew it was a low blow, but he stopped functioning correctly ever since his heart left.

No one dared move or speak after Blaine's response swelled up in the room until it felt like a live thing that you could cut through with a knife. It was filled with tension and absolute resignation.

Nick lowered his head and tugged Jeff closer subconsciously. Some of the other members looked on the verge of protesting when Wes held up his hand.

"Okay." Wes hissed lowly "We'll talk with the council to arrange a date."

Jeff looked on the verge of tears like some of the others in the pack and the rest had lowered their heads trying to get a hold of their feelings, but failing miserably.

They all missed Kurt so much. They all missed Kurt _and _Blaine together.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered hoarsely as he slowly, lifelessly walked out of the room, glancing back everyone could feel the pain emitting from the room.

They all saw how dull and deprived of life Blaine's eyes were once again. They've been seeing those same eyes for such a long time. No longer a bright hazel, but a hollow one. It's been like that ever since Kurt... 'left'.

* * *

Kurt's eyes stung as blue slush dripped past his eye lashes and matted some of his hair as it found a path down his back and over his chest.

_How could I've not seen that neanderthal coming? _Kurt thought to himself as he navigated to the nearest sink.

_Oh you know you were lost in your dream of hazel eyes hidden below those adorable, expressive eyebrows. _His mind supplied unhelpfully as he stepped in to the empty locker room. He rolled his eyes as he got in front of the mirror and turned the knobs to find a perfect temperature.

_You're going crazy, Kurt._

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror.

_Blaine is not real. He's someone you made up so you wouldn't have to be so lonely._

_That doesn't mean that _He_ doesn't make you feel better. _Another part of Kurt's mind said quietly.

Kurt doused his face in some water and proceeded to wash some of the blue dye out of his eyes first.

He was going mental. He just knew it.

"Maybe I'll go out for a run today to put some of this nervous energy to good use?" Kurt said to himself in the quiet locker room where all that could be heard was the pounding of water on tiles as Kurt turned the knob in one of the shower stalls so he could wash out the blue dye properly.

With his mind made up, he stripped off his damp, sticky clothes and proceeded to get under the shower head.

After scrubbing off all the stickiness and getting rid of the smell of corn syrup that was seeping in to his pores, he stepped out of the stall and made sure he still kept his shield up. It wasn't very hard to do because of how long he's been doing it. His shield protected his smell so that no one knew what he was, he had a distinct scent. Humans didn't know the difference, but wolves did. He'd promised his mother that he would protect himself and that's what he did.

Kurt scanned the area quickly to make sure he was alone and promptly walked towards his clean clothes on the bench.

He sighed to himself thinking that his days would always be this continuous and the same. That he was always going to be that gay kid with a weird secret that he couldn't tell anybody. That he was always going to be lonely.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

_Loud laughter came from the couch as two mates- so in love that nothing existed, but each other in their eyes right now- play wrestled until they were breathless._

_"Blai- Blaine! Stop st-" A loud laugh found its way out of Kurt's throat and filled out the space between the two boys._

_"Tell me how pretty I am" Blaine whispered teasingly in to Kurt's ear._

_"Oh my go-" His side were once again assaulted by soft, calloused hands as he squirmed to get away._

_Kurt's laugh filled Blaine's heart with so much love that he was sure it'd burst at the seams._

_"Okay, fine. Tell me you love me?" Blaine breathed as his heart started speeding up. It wasn't just because he was so close to this beautiful creature he got to call his, but because he would never grow tired of waiting for those three words to pass by those pink dew lips._

_"I love you" Kurt said as he stared up at Blaine and got lost in pools of molten gold as he clutched on to strong, powerful biceps that he got to caress to his leisure. _

_Blaine stared in to stunning blue orbs and he had to stop himself from falling on top of this flawless being as his arms threatened to give. He saw pure love and adoration with an underlying of pure want in those sky blue eyes. _

_"I'll love you always, beautiful." _

_They both leaned in at the same time as their noses flirted delicately past each other as their lips finally met in a kiss that left them both gasping for air by the end. _

_"I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt said as he tightened his arms around Blaine's neck._

_"And I'm never letting you go, precious" Blaine breathed as he buried his face in the smooth, porcelain column of Kurt's neck and inhaled deep._

_He'd never forget this smell or this feeling. He'd especially never. Ever. Forget this magnificent wolf he was cradling to his body. __**Never.**_

* * *

Blaine woke up in a flash and felt tears drying on his cheeks.

He started sobbing so hard he thought his chest would give in.

It hurt so bad. It was like his subconscious was torturing him with images and dreams of the most beautiful thing to have ever walked this planet.

_His Kurt._

He lived too many years without him.

He rolled to his left and grabbed for a silver bracelet that laid in a velvet box on his bed side table, and caressed it with such love that if any one was watching him their hearts would break.

The bracelet was absolutely beautiful with delicate intricates and stunning swirls carved in to them. It also held magic. It is said that the first person to wear the bracelet it would stretch or tighten to the exact size of the owner. Even if they change from human to wolf.

This bracelet belonged to Blaine's beautiful mate.

Blaine placed the bracelet back in its box with so much delicacy and love you would have thought he was holding glass and carrying it across a mountain for the love of his life.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked towards the window. He looked up in to the dark sky and stared at the moon, he thought about the date the council had given him for his Sentence. They said it would be two days after they visited the New Directions, their competition for sectionals. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his lost mate.

His chest gave a dull tug.

He continued to stare at the moon, unaware that cerulean orbs were staring at it too.

* * *

Kurt sat at the edge of his windowsill as he looked at the beautiful moon. He couldn't sleep after the dream he had.

It wasn't a sad dream, but it left him feeling empty, like he was supposed to find something, like he was supposed to be somewhere else. With someone else.

After Kurt had left the locker room he went to Glee club practice. He sat in the back barley paying attention while Mr. Schue told them who their competition for sectionals were. First it was an group of elderly called the hipsters, then the Dalton Academy Warblers, an A Capella group from Westerville. They sounded interesting and Rachel must have had the same thought because she then proceeded to demand we invite them here so we could 'scope' out the competition.

They e-mailed the 'Garglers' as Puck so eloquently put it, they replied with a yes and asked for the time and place.

The Warblers were to arrive in two days. Kurt got another weird tug on his chest, but he ignored it once again.

Now he was sitting here thinking about The Warbler's visit, maybe he can make new friends. He doubted it.

He looked up to the midnight sky once again as his mind was invaded with warm, hazel eyes.

Little did he know that those same eyes were staring up at the same moon with as much longing as he was.

* * *

**_Little did they both know that their hearts were out there somewhere, already claimed by one another once again. Their hearts were waiting for one another, as the tether that held them together was pulling them closer and closer. And little did they know as they stared up at the sky that they were both going to be sewn back together again, back to one. Whole again. _**

* * *

**TA-DA *throws confetti at you***

**I'm sorry if its bad, I tried. **

**Review or comment?**

**Background info: Werewolves in my fic age way slower than humans.**

**Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.**

**Bye beautiful people! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I said I wanted to make up for my lack of writing and updating, so that's what I'm going to try to do!**

**You don't how much you guys even acknowledging my story means to me. Thank you again! **

**Well here's my attempt on trying to make it up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee**

* * *

Kurt climbed off his window sill and attempted to try and get sleep, but he knew he wouldn't. He should've gone and taken that run, but he was too tired to do anything at the moment.

His wolf was itching to get out, it was close to the full moon. It didn't have to be the full moon to morph, but it did make it harder to hold it back. It was also not entirely impossible not to morph during the full moon, but it is extremely hard.

He has held back his wolf before. It was really wearing on him.

Kurt twisted and turned on his bed, he let out a frustrated sigh when he still felt uncomfortable. It was like he was lying in the middle of the desert while being cradled by a cactus even though the weather was between fall and winter.

It was way too hot for some reason, like his body knew something he didn't. To say it was frustrating was a major understatement.

He stuck out one leg outside his blankets. It cooled the discomfort for a while, but then the rest of his body felt like it was deprived of air. He kicked off all of the blankets and shivered a little from the cold, but his wolf kept him warm.

He still felt lonely. He hadn't felt so lonely in his entire life.

As his family slept, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and think about what it would be like to be apart of a pack. He'd never known the feeling or he just couldn't remember.

He had forgotten everything that happened in his life and all those memories were locked in the back of his mind, tingling just to get out.

He forced out a deep sigh to cool the frustration that was growing inside of him, making it hard to breathe. He slammed his fist down into the mattress and grounded down on it. He bit his lip hard to hold back the frustrated scream he wanted to let out at his lack of knowledge about his _own_ life.

Ever since his father had found him sobbing as he cradled his mother to him he hasn't been able to remember his past. He knew who is mother and father were because they _birthed him,_ but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had to remember something else.

His father had taken him to a special doctor after the 'incident' and they told him he'd never get his memories back, so he accepted it. He accepted it and told himself to move on and make new memories.

He's lived a while and he goes to school so as not to raise suspicion. Kurt doesn't really know a lot about his past or his wolf.

All he knows is that he's a wolf (obviously) and he shouldn't tell anyone about it. His dad didn't know much either, he knew as much as Kurt because the people or whatever that had done this managed to take his fathers memories too. His dad and him just remember basic things like their favorite color, what they like, their names, basic living habits, etc. But they couldn't remember more.

They had dealt hard with all of this, but they got passed it and now tried to live normally or as comfortably as they could.

His father was a wolf too and so were Carole and Finn. Carole and Finn already belonged to a pack and they asked if Burt and Kurt could join. Kurt said no, he didn't feel comfortable with any of them, he felt like he belonged somewhere else. He didn't tell his dad that though. Burt replied with a yes, but asked Kurt if it was okay. All Kurt wanted was to see his father happy, he agreed of course.

Burt loved Carole. He felt comfortable enough with their pack, he couldn't understand why he didn't. They were his family after all.

Carole had explained some of the mate things to them. Finn's father wasn't Carole's mate, but he was a really great friend. They had had sex while Carole was in heat, when Carole told him she was pregnant he agreed to help take care of Finn. Carole told them that he had died getting killed by a dark witch.

Burt didn't know if Elizabeth was his mate or not, but even if he did he wouldn't be able to remember any of it either way. He did remember what Elizabeth was like and he wouldn't have minded being her mate.

Carole and Finn had never seen Kurt in his wolf form and they never will. Even Kurt's father didn't know what he was, but he was over protective of Kurt either way.

Kurt twisted to his side and stared at the red, blocky numbers flashing _1:47 _on the dark screen. He groaned quietly and laid on his bed drawing lazy patterns on the duvet.

He knew he should be sleeping or attempting to sleep, but his brain wouldn't shut up. He was even more anxious all of the sudden. Adding that anxiousness to dreading going to school was a recipe for a sleepless night.

Dave Karofsky had been making his life even more of a living hell than it already was. It was like he was constantly around the corner waiting for Kurt just so he could strike. It was eerily similar to a horror movie.

Kurt sighed deep in to his pillow. _Why couldn't he be happy? _

Without even registering it, Kurt was tracing hearts in to his duvet, but once he did he layed his palm flat to stop anymore movement.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Kurt had been having dreams about a boy with beautiful, dark, curly hair and damn gorgeous, hazel eyes for a very long time. Kurt had dreamt up an imaginary friend, ofcourse that's what he told himself.

His imaginary friend was 'dreamt' up a while ago and he wasn't like other imaginary friends. This imaginary friend always stayed in his dreams. Kurt never told anyone about Blaine because it felt too private and he was also too old for imaginary friends anyway, they'd probably make fun of him.

He twisted away from the flashing numbers, taunting him by making him feel guilty and nervous about not getting enough sleep.

Kurt might have not been telling his father what was happening, but he could clearly see the dark circles under Kurt's eyes. Burt was not a stupid man, he knew something was troubling him, but whenever he brought up the subject Kurt shut down.

Kurt gave up on trying to find a comfortable spot and just accepted that he wouldn't get a good night's rest. Again. He hasn't for a couple of days. In actuality Kurt really has never had a full, good night of sleep, but falling asleep at three or four in the morning was just pushing it.

Kurt didn't feel comfortable or safe in this bed all alone. He wanted warmth and safety, he wanted strong arms holding him protectively while he slept, he wanted to curl up against a warm, strong chest.

A chiseled chest with smooth, olive skin stretched taut and wrapped around firm muscles. Dark, curly ringlets falling past strong eyebrows that hid beautiful amber eyes tinted with flecks of green. Kurt nuzzled the top of his head against a strong jaw, while his hand caressed slowly down defined abs as he heard a low moan breathed against his ear moaning his name with so much _want_ that it left him breathless as he was given the chance to watch this strong creature writhe under his hand...

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine rolled on the bed as both of them ravished each others mouths, both fighting for dominance as there tongues battled it out._

_Blaine let out a low growl that vibrated against both of their chests as Kurt exposed his long, elegant neck to him and only ever to him._

_Always him._

_Blaine growled deep as he clutched Kurt's smooth thighs and hitched them up higher on his hip, grinding down and making Kurt release a wanton moan that made Blaine impossibly harder._

_Kurt whimpered as he grabbed on to Blaine's broad back, throwing his head back. He couldn't help releasing a loud groan as Blaine kept on grinding him down into the mattress._

_He arched his hips higher, wanting more. Needing Blaine to do more, to mark him as his and only his._

_Blaine bit down on the column of Kurt's neck as Kurt's fingers mingled with dark locks, encouraging him to do more._

_Blaine's fingers wrapped around Kurt's wrist, pinning them above his head as he kissed Kurt, sucking hickeys in to different parts of his skin. Kurt could feel Blaine's rock hard cock pressing against him._

_"Blaine, please" Kurt whimpered out as Blaine took one of his nipples between his teeth. _

_Blaine pulled back and watched in fascination as the beautiful creature beneath him arched, chasing after him. He watched as gleaming porcelain skin, stretched along defined, lithe muscles begged to be touched and marked by him._

_"What do you want, beautiful?" Blaine husked out as he traced Kurt's bottom lip with his thumb. _

_"I want you, please Blaine..." Kurt replied breathlessly, without hesitation as he watched as Blaine stared at his lips like they were unknown creatures that he'd never seen before, but wanted to claim as his own. _

_Blaine's face so close to his that he could feel his breathe tickle his lips and make out flecks of green in his gold eyes as the flames from the fire danced inside of them. He could see how dilated they were too so full of lust, he could feel how his cock was pressed against his hip, was well aware of the hand rubbing along his thigh as it inched closer to its desired destination.  
_

_He stared as Blaine licked his lips, making them shine and look oh so irresistible as Blaine teased him with his bruised, red, pillowed lips._

_They didn't know who moved forward first, but soon enough they were both ravishing each others mouths again with more passion and want than before. The room started to fill up with heat as the windows were clouded with steam as both Kurt and Blaine started moaning in to each others mouth._

_Kurt's blunt finger nails scraped down Blaine's back as beads of sweat started forming at his temples while Blaine buried his face in to Kurt's shoulder as he littered hickeys along smooth skin._

_Their lips found each other again as Blaine started to lower his hips._

_Kurt threw his head back as he felt Blaine's stiff cock make contact with his own. He full out moaned as Blaine started grinding, snapping his hips. He felt waves of pleasure run up his spine and spread through his body._

_Blaine growled when his and Kurt's cock made contact as he heard a moan that was pure sex breathed against his ear. He couldn't have been more turned on._

_Pre come collected on the tip of both of their cocks as they both grinded together._

_They continued with their demonstrations as they both felt themselves getting closer and closer to release._

_Kurt couldn't stop the moans falling out of his mouth like a mantra as Blaine basically pounded him in to the mattress as the bed started to rock back and forth. His fingers pressed against his back that would surely leave marks, but too far gone to care. He was so close._

_Blaine groans were muffled by Kurt's shoulder as he kept snapping his hips. He lifted his head and watched moans fall past pink, parted lips as he felt a tightening in his balls. _

_"Blaine!" Kurt moaned out as Blaine started grinding faster. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, hooking is ankles on Blaine's back, his heel digging into the small on his back._

_"You can let go, beautiful." Blaine moaned in to Kurt's ear._

_He wanted Kurt to cum first, to watch him fall apart. He continued running his hands along Kurt's body, he reached his back and continued past the dimples above his ass and cupped his round backside. He pushed Kurt harder against his body, lifting his hips off the bed by his ass._

_Kurt let out a whimper as he felt Blaine possessively squeeze his ass as he thrusted up, chasing after his release._

_Kurt's fingers tangled in to dark, silky locks as he crushed their mouths together. The bed was now pounding against the wall._

_Blaine had such big handfuls of Kurt's ass that he felt Kurt's silky hole pressing against his knuckle, his cock twitched mightily and he pressed his knuckle back against it. He felt Kurt's fingers tighten in his hair and groaned deep in his chest, he was so close it was torture._

_Kurt felt one of Blaine's knuckles press against his hole and he lost it. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hair and released a mixture between a moan and a whimper into Blaine's mouth as he felt his balls tighten and release. _

_Kurt released Blaine's mouth as he moaned and came between his and Blaine's bodies._

_Blaine felt something hot and sticky fall on to his abdomen and he couldn't hold himself back as he heard Kurt release a moan. He moved his hands off of Kurt's ass, leaving bruises, to Kurt's hips and squeezing as he came with a low moan. _

* * *

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar stickiness in his underwear.

He groaned as he rolled over and smothered his face in to his pillow. He couldn't believe he came. It wasn't the first time too.

Kurt has woken up on many occasions flushed and sweating as his crotch pushed against the seams of his pajama pants, weeping for attention and he has also woken up like this.

Kurt's clock blared and flashed _6:00, _he threw off his covers and swung his legs over the bed. He tried to ignore the stickiness inside his underwear as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. He pressed the snooze button on the clock and tried not to think about McKinley.

Kurt stripped off his clothes and examined the bruises littering his body. He wished they were the type of bruises that came from his dreams caused by loving passion and not by dumbass meat heads.

He turned the knobs in his shower and stuck his hand under the water waiting until it heated up to the right temperature.

As he was waiting he thought about things that were the farthest from his problems. He thought about glee club, which was also becoming a problem.

They were part of the reason he felt so lonely. Whenever he got harassed they either didn't notice or just chose to ignore it. He ignored the sting of pain and hurt passing through him.

The water passing through his fingers was already warm, he took his hand from under the water and stepped under it.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes and looked to his right. He felt empty all over, he could here the shuffling of feet outside his door, but chose to stay lying on his bed.

He stared at the empty, cold side of his bed. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of Kurt smiling and lying down right there. He opened his eyes and just laid there, laid there as the big hole in his chest stayed hollow. He couldn't cry anymore, he ran out of tears and now he was just _there_.

They were visiting McKinley tomorrow, but he didn't know if he wanted to go. He just wanted to wait out in peace, but in the end he would miss the warblers, so he decided to have one last song with them.

The New Paths or something like that were constantly messaging them asking what they'd sing and stuff like that. The Warblers weren't stupid they knew what the Nude Erections wanted to do.

Blaine heard Wes calling him to come eat, but Blaine was just about to ignore it until a crash outside sounded.

"What the hell Seb! You so cheated!" Accused a spiteful Trent.

"Please, you're just a sore loser. Accept it." Sebastian said, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Blainers!" Seb yelled from outside the door, "Time to get your lazy ass up!"

Blaine grumbled a no.

Sebastian was one of both Kurt and Blaine's greatest, if not longest friend. Sebastian wasn't there when Blaine announced he was taking The Sentence, but when he did he tried to convince Blaine, but to no avail it didn't work. Now Sebastian wanted was to convince Blaine to stay through actions and not words.

Before Blaine knew it the door was being thrown open by a smirking Sebastian.

"Did you honestly think I didn't have a back up plan?"

"Leave 'bastian."

"I really do prefer Seb, thank you very much." Sebastian said as he circled around Blaine's bed until he reached the side Blaine was lying on, " Bastian sounds like a type of fish or something."

He didn't want to acknowledge the empty side.

"Come on, alpha. Time to wakey wakey!" Sebastian said in a mocking baby voice as he tugged Blaine up to a sitting position.

"Leave me alone, _Seb_." Blaine said as he tried to fall back on to the mattress, but Sebastian held. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, but he stopped caring.

Sebastian tried not to think about how much smaller Blaine's frame had gotten and how much easier it was to overpower him. He swallowed hard. He was so tired of watching Blaine suffer. He missed the way he used to be when Kurt was around, he also missed Kurt too. He missed their 'group'

Their group consisted of six of them. Kurt, Jeff, himself, Lyle, Aiden and Sky. The thing is that all six of them were best friends and when they say best friends they mean _best friends. _They bonded over everything. They talked about each others mates, made memories and nothing could really break their bond.

The 'group' was never really the same after.

Sebastian snapped out of it when he heard a frustrated growl.

Blaine had been trying to twist out of Sebastian's grip when it started to tighten around his wrist.

"Oh, sorry!" Sebastian said as he noticed how tight his grip on Blaine was. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"Seb, I said no." Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on! Food won't kill you, god knows you need it." Sebastian said with his trade mark smirk in place.

Blaine mumbled a fine.

Sebastian and Blaine made their way to the kitchen as the smell of food wafted towards them. Sebastian's mouth watered, but Blaine didn't really have much of a reaction.

Jeff could be seen shuffling around the kitchen as he made plates for both himself and Nick. Some of the other members of the pack were already sitting at the table literally shuffling food in to their mouths.

Blaine slowly walked to the far side of the table dragging his feet behind him. He sat down and stared at a empty section of the table.

Lyle couldn't help but glance towards Blaine's direction. He was just staring at the table with his shoulders hunched. He turned away when he felt someone link their fingers together. He saw rich chocolate eyes staring in to his blue ones, Nate. He glanced at Blaine through the corner of his eyes, he couldn't begin to comprehend want he went through. He tightened his hold on Nate's hand. What he was still going through.

Nate felt Lyle tighten the grip on their hands and squeezed back. He hated seeing him this tense, he leaned over and brushed his lips against his cheeks and kissed it. Lyle turned towards him and planted a solid kiss on his lips.

Wes cleared his throat as Sebastian served himself a good portion of food, well a good portion for a wolf. Werewolves tend to eat more because they're able to burn the calories off faster, so to a human Sebastian's plate of food would have been way too much and then some because wolves tend to get many servings.

Wes managed to catch Blaine's attention after him not responding to his insistent coughing. Blaine looked up and saw Wes motioning with his head to the platters of food on the table. Blaine could only shake his head no and go back to watching dust collect on the surface of the mahogany. Wes did what he always did, he grabbed a plate and filled it with food then put it in front of Blaine.

Blaine ignored the food as usual. In all honesty, he wasn't eating as much as a wolf should, hell he was eating less than a human would.

"Blaine, please eat something?" Wes said as he rubbed his forehead. Blaine couldn't help, but feel guilty about being such a burden. He'd be gone soon enough, so the pack wouldn't have to worry for too long.

Blaine thought about that. Maybe he should attempt to eat some, make these last days a little easier. Blaine picked up the fork next to his plate and everyone stopped what they were doing because they couldn't believe he was actually willingly attempting to eat. It was like the whole room held their breathes and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes. He took a bite of the egg and swallowed.

Everyone let out the breathe they didn't know they were holding and Blaine quickly glanced around, but he had to look down just as quickly as he saw hope in some of his packs eyes. He didn't think they knew he was only doing this so they wouldn't have to worry about him on his last few days and not because he was getting better.

Aiden watched with narrowed eyes as Blaine quickly looked down. He looked around and saw some of the pack's eyes filled with hope, he looked down at his food and picked at it. He knew the pack members weren't stupid, but he could tell that their desperation to stop Blaine from doing this was clouding some of their senses because he could clearly see why Blaine was doing this. He was trying to ease the pain off the pack.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist from behind him and link their fingers in front of his stomach. He already knew who it was without having to turn around, he could smell rich pine mixed with sweet apple scent before he could see him, he stared in to those evergreen eyes. Jace.

Jace could sense his mate's discomfort from miles away and went to give him comfort. He took the fork out of Aiden's hand and proceeded to feed him. He could feel his mate relax, but he couldn't help but steal a glance toward Blaine. Jace hated the idea of Blaine taking The Sentence like everyone else in the pack, but he didn't have any control over it and it frustrated him to no end.

Sky couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips at Aiden and Jace's adorableness. I mean how could he not ship them. He went back to sketching in his book and concentrated hard as he drew beautiful fairy tale green eyes.

"Who is that hideous man you're drawing, dear?" Logan whispered teasingly into Skylar's ear.

Skylar couldn't help but roll his eyes toward those same green eyes, they weren't like other green eyes, they were unique and so beautiful to him. They were home.

Sky playfully slapped him on his arm because this man was beyond hideous, thank you very much.

"Oof. You wound me, baby." Logan replied with mock hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"Shut up, I can assure you that this man is not hideous at all."

"No..." Logan said as he inched closer.

"Nope." Sky whispered as their lips brushed passed each other.

Skylar turned away at the last second and couldn't help but snort at the look of utter betrayal on his mate's face as he held a hand to his heart.

"So this is how it feels when your heart breaks." Logan said as he wiped imaginary tears off of his eyes.

Skylar bit his lip to hold back a laugh as his cheeks tinted pink and he ducked his head down and continued drawing. He really did love Logan when he did these type of things to get his mind off of the current events happening in their pack.

Logan glanced up from where he was watching his beautiful mate's face as he concentrated on the drawing when he heard a commotion going on in the front of the kitchen.

Adam stood in between Seb and Thad as Thad chased after Sebastian.

Sebastian stood behind his handsome 'bodyguard' as Thad reached for him again. He kissed Adam on the cheek as a thank you and Adam preened under the attention. His mate was awesome. Thad gave up on catching Sebastian because there was no way Adam would let him pass.

Seb wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and Adam wrapped his arms around his waist. He let out a sad breath. It was good getting his mind off the future events that would most likely be happening in the pack. No matter how hard everyone tried to be optimistic there was always a cloud of sadness hanging over their heads like a thunderstorm ready to strike.

Adam buried his face in to Seb's shoulder and had the same thoughts running through his head, but was snapped out of it as he heard a scraping of a chair. Everyone turned towards the sound.

Blaine had been picking at his food and moving it around creating the illusion that he was eating something, but the pack would find out sooner or later. David and Wes sat next to him discussing the visit to McKimsley _or was it McKinley? _They tried getting him involved in the conversation, but he just contributed a head nod here or there. He glanced around and saw the old members of the 'group' interact with their mates and watched the pack as a whole mostly. When it came down to it he would really miss them.

He pushed his chair back and stood up. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, but he did see Nick and Jeff wrapped into each other. He couldn't help the very small tug of his lips at watching them and just watching the pack.

_Yes. When it comes down to it I'll miss them. All of them._

* * *

Kurt relaxed a little as he felt the water pounding against his back. He relished the feeling of the warm water traveling down his body as the steam from the heat pushed out the cold momentarily.

Kurt turned around and ducked his head under the shower head. He felt ghost of hands running along his body.

Kurt snapped his head up and shook it as got rid of the thoughts of those calloused hands caressing him.

_Stop it Kurt. Just stop with this fantasy._

But Kurt knew he couldn't. Knew he couldn't rid Blaine from his thoughts, not ever. What was the harm of having an imaginary friend?

Kurt finished applying the shampoo to his hair and started washing it out.

_Okay, now that I've figured out that their's nothing wrong with having an imaginary friend, I'm still pretty sure most people don't think of their imaginary friends in a sexual way._

Kurt's cheeks stained pink as he thought about everything he's dreamed of doing with Blaine. He felt a familiar stirring in his stomach.

_Okay, no. You can't get hard again or you'll be late for school. You__ also have to stop talking to myself._

Kurt grabbed the loofah and the soap and started washing his body.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked towards his closet.

He picked out white skinny jeans that did wonders for his ass and a black jumper that draped across his shoulders. Kurt looked himself over. _Not bad, Hummel._

The bing of his phone broke the silence that had fallen in his room. He reached for it and saw that it was a text from Rachel mentioning the Warblers.

_Good Morning, Kurt! I've had an excellent morning and I wanted to inform you that the Warblers will be visiting us this Friday afternoon thanks to my amazing persuasion skills. That is all and I look forward to seeing you at school. -Rachel_

Kurt sent back a good morning and a thank you as he continued to get ready for school.

Kurt walked down the stairs in his black laced boots and went into the kitchen. His dad had left a note saying that his coffee should be ready and to have a nice day st school.

Kurt went to the coffee maker and poured himself some. Finn had already left with Puck because they had early morning football practice and Carole already left for work so it was just him.

He dumped the remains of his coffee down the drain as his phone binged again. It was an e-mail from the Warblers comfirming their visit this afternoon. Rachel had told them to save the ND e-mail account into their phones in case she wasn't their to inform them herself.

Kurt threw his satchel over his shoulder and grabbed his keys as he pocketed his phone.

Kurt opened the door and breathed in as the crisp, cool air filled his lungs. He could already see his breath.

He climbed into his car and turned on the engine.

_Time to go to school..._

* * *

The computer in the living room had kept binging as e-mail's from a Rachel Berry kept streaming in. In fact the e-mail's had become so consistent that the Warblers finally replied with a yes to go to McKinley this afternoon.

All of them opted to skip class because they all knew the subject backwards and forwards. Most of the teachers in the school knew about them because some of them were like them and others just had the secret passed down through their family for a very long time.

Wes had informed all of them to be ready long before they head out because he didn't want to wait for anybody.

Some of the Warblers were excited for the trip and some just wanted to have a lazy Friday off and not visit the 'Nude Erections' as Sebastian so nicely put it.

All of them were outside with their uniforms on as the loaded into the bus. This bus wasn't like the regular school buses, no this bus had style. It was no secret that the Warblers were wealthy, but not just an ordinary wealthy. They were loaded. They could basically build a continent out of money and still have not made a dent, so it did no harm to spend a little.

Everybody climbed inside the bus, even Blaine and got comfortable. The bus started to pull out of the school and all Blaine could do was lay his head on the window and stare out of it.

He watched as all the cars passed by and the scenery. All this life and he felt like he had none.

He chose to sit in the front with Wes, David, Jon and Thad. They all kept glancing at him. It took everything for him not to loose his cool.

"Maybe you should take a nap, Blaine?" He heard Jon suggest.

Blaine could only shake his head no.

"Yea, I really think you need a nap, B." David said next to him.

Blaine didn't want to take a nap. His dreams were filled with just Kurt and most of time it was about Kurt's death and he really didn't want to be tortured again.

"No."

"You look like you mig-"

"NO! I don't want to take a chance in reliving it again! I'm just too tired, please just leave me alone for now..."

They all got quiet and Blaine turned away and continued to look outside as they passed the 'Welcom to Lima, Ohio' sign.

* * *

**Oh my god, Klaine got engaged!**

**You don't know how hard I screamed, but Ta-da!**

**I'm sorry if it's bad, but I did try.**

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Thank you for reading, you guys are pure amazing!**

**Bye, cuties!**


End file.
